User talk:BabySmurf3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smurfette (Empath stories) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VicGeorge2K9 (Talk) 18:42, August 26, 2011 You are now and admin. IceSeason101 19:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh you like scooby doo and e.t. I love those too, have you seen gremlins it was a movie made during the 80's about fluffy creatures they have three rules you can't get them wet You cant feed them after midnight And don't Leave them in sunlight If you have not seen it you should, I think you can watch the first movie on YouTube and they sometimes show the the second movie on teletoon. I am working on figurines I made some out of clay , they just are not good enough. - swallow a.k.a Smurf fan 101 Hi this is swallows, can you please ask me a Smurf question any thing I can answer it! Good News! I have created the Shirt Tales Haters wiki. You can join and make fanfictions of the Shirt Tales being fought there. shirttaleshaters.wikia.com IceSeason101 15:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I've seen the sequel I love the part when they push gizmo too far and he has the little arrow with, I believe a marshmallow an the end instead of and arrow! I always thought when the mom puts the guy in the microwave was scary, I also think the part. When the gremlin jumps out of the cupboard in the nurses office was creepy! Last night I was web surfing and I found a poster advertising a third movie, I hope is not fan made I would love a third!- swallows a.k.a Smurf fan 101 Hello! Just wanted to say "Hi" (to earn the badge, haha) and was wondering if you could answer my blog post. That'd be great! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) BaBysmurf3 have you seen the old mario movie , I don't recommend you see it , I thought it was ok. The third gremlins is fan made nooooooo! Hey what was your favorite part in the Mario movie, I loved the dancing gumpa ( I don't know if I spelled that right sorry, I'm not a huge Mario fan) there tiny heads were sorta creepy!- swallows I never knew bowsars portayer died was that the person that was turned into bones ? I will have to watch it again! :) - swallows Yeah, I heard I believe it's coming out in 2012, don't they have weird toes or is that just me, also I was looking into it and April supposedly has a crush on Donnie, and did'nt peyo die from a heart attack I got a book called 'the world of Smurfs' thats what it said - swallows Love the grandpa Smurf pic :) - swallows Curse you auto correct it's not enlage it's empath, what's more dirty smurfettes body or empath's thoughts, ok, you decide :) - swallows Oops, it looked like grandpa, but I guess grandpa has a yellow hat , not a blue one,! Smosh Yeah, I've watched firetruck a million times, but I really like their Pokemon in Real Life series (although I don't like Pokemon :P). B1K3 13:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) baby smurf 3 do you like the idea of a photo smurfette imy freind told me i should add her to the wiki do you think that is a good idea-swallows Just a Thought Think I have what it takes to be an Admin? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 23:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC)